After 18 Years
by shinee2007
Summary: Tsuna, Hayato, and Takeshi are going to an alliance meeting with an yazuka! During the visit, they meet an unexpected person. Omake for 'Parents' 9YL from Manga


**Hi! This is an omake for 'Parents'! **

**I was so excited to write this omake! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Vongola has many connections now from royalties to governments from different countries to yazukas. That's right; yazukas. It is rapidly growing with so many people willing to fight Tsuna. That's how awesome he is. His kindness warms everyone's hearts even in mafia. Almost none of the families are willing to go against him because he is so forgiving. Some mafia groups disbanded themselves just to join Vongola; under Tsuna's rule.

Because of that, Tsuna and all of the guardians, including myself, are all busy. Of course, Lambo still has to go to school so he doesn't count that much. He's just busy during the summer and breaks from school. We try not to pull him out of the school as much as possible.

How Vongola rolls is so much different before! I mean, before there was only the boss and guardians as the highest rank and then branch off from there, but now, the boss has his guardians, and the guardians each pick six people to be their top subordinates so that when they can't do things like paperwork or anything like that, those people can do it for them! Then those people each have army of subordinates they have to train. Because the Vongola is so big that all of the subordinates don't **fit **in our headquarters so there are mansions for each flames; storm, rain, lightning, cloud, mist, and sun.

Anyway, Tsuna now has meetings every week for alliances or problems. We rarely have problems anymore since other families are so devoted to follow Tsuna! Tsuna is one hell of a boss that it is so scary!

Vongola can't be called 'mafia' family anymore because we don't do anything mafia-related except for having alliances and fighting with other families; but we rarely fight anyway. I swear, with all of the Vongola and alliances combined, we can practically make a country!

"Sword idiot! What are you mumbling about?! We have a meeting to go to!" Hayato yelled at me from across from me.

I perked up and gave an intelligent anser. "Huh?"

Hayato clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "You idiot! We're going to an alliance meeting! What the fudge are you daydreaming about?!"

Ah, that's right. Hayato doesn't curse anymore because Tsuna kind of… freaked out when his daughter, Miki, used a very colorful language when she stubbed her toe to a corner of a bookshelf. According to her, she heard Hayato say those words and she copied him.

"Hahaha! Gomen, gomen!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Today is a big day sword idiot! We're going to meet the boss of the biggest yazuka in Japan! If we, the Vongola, are the most influential family in Italy, the yazuka family we're going to are the biggest, most influential family in Japan like us so be on your stupid guard!" Hayato yelled back at me.

I laughed. "I know! Hahaha! But, it's almost certain that they will accept our alliance, right? I mean, if they are smart, that is."

"I hope they do accept our alliance." Tsuna smiled. He looked kind of nervous.

You would think Tsuna, the boss of the most influential mafia family in Italy; no the whole world, would be used to all the meetings and parties he had to go to practically every day. That's not true though. Even though he's 23 already and has been Decimo for about six years, he still is nervous and timid about them.

Tsuna looked at me and asked, "Do you think…"

"No, I don't think so." I cut him off before he finished the sentence. I knew what he was asking and no, I am pretty sure she is not in that yazuka family. Every time we go to yazuka family alliance meeting, Tsuna asks me the same thing, but I gave up after about the twentieth meeting.

"But… You said that she was a mistress to a big company… I mean, she has to be, right? How else would she hire a personal bodyguard? And there were main families and branch families, so it must be a big company… or yazuka." Tsuna reasoned.

"I know, but…"

Tsuna cut me off this time. "And we searched every company in Japan, and most of the biggest yazukas and she wasn't there. This family is the only one left that is on our list!"

"Look, Tsuna, I'm thankful and all that you are trying to find her, but let's face it. She might have died in… what, eighteen years?" I countered back.

Hayato groaned. "That reason again? Don't fudging give up just because some time passed!"

"Bu-" I got cut off by our chauffeur.

"Masters, we have arrived." He opened the door for us.

Tsuna smiled and said, "Hai, thank you, Alphagor."

He quickly bowed. "No. Thank you, Master Tsunayoshi, for remembering my name!"

Oh, that's another amazing thing about Tsuna; he remembers all of people in Vongola's name! I only knew my friends' names in the rain group and few others from other attributes. There are more than 100,000 people in Vongola and memorizing all of their names and faces is pretty impossible task for most people. **Most** people.

"Sword idiot! What are you daydreaming about again?!" Hayato yelled. "We have to get out of the car now so get your head in the fudging game!"

"Yes sir!" I saluted playfully and went out first. After inspecting the area and checked that it was somewhat safe, I poked my head into the car and said, "All clear. You can come out now, Tsuna."

* * *

Tsuna came out of the car and then Hayato followed. We all went into the big gate. On the top of the gate, the nameplate said, 強い意志, or Tsuyoi ishi which meant 'strong willed'. What a nice name! Hahaha! Wait… That kind of sounds like oyaji's name! Weird!

Yazuka men were lined up on either side of the entrance with an old man dressed in kimono walked in the middle with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Welcome, welcome!" He said in a cheerful voice.

A voice that strangely did not fit the image of the boss of the most influential yazuka family in Japan, but then again, Tsuna doesn't exactly fit the image either so I guess that's even. For some reason though… that voice sounded a little familiar, but I didn't know why. Just this… instinct of mine just flared up.

Now, my instinct was not at the level of Tsuna's Hyper Intuition, but mine was good enough for a mafia hitman.

But I decided to shake off that nostalgic feeling out of my head and like Hayato said, get my head in the game.

The boss led the way to the meeting room. Hayato and I followed behind Tsuna and walked with confidence.

As I walked, my eyes trailed off to the walls. Those familiar walls that made my memories from long time ago resurface. I could just see myself being dragged away from her. She was dragged, or rather picked up, by a really buff man. I reached my hand for her and so did her.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of that memory for now. This was an important meeting! I can't space out or anything like that… right?

Yes! I can't space out or Hayato will have my head!

Oh wait… I just spaced out again… Whoops?

* * *

We arrived in front of a sliding door with complicated designs on it.

When the door slid open, we went inside and went on the meeting mode. Hayato and I stood behind Tsuna while he sat across from the old boss. He had two bodyguards standing behind him as well.

"Decimo, do you mind if I let my heir to be here as well to join in this meeting?" he asked with stoic face.

Tsuna smiled warmly and answered, "I do not mind, Kirisame-san. I would be delighted to see your heir."

"Thank you, Decimo." He slightly bowed his head. Then, he turned his head slightly to his right subordinate. That subordinate crouched down to his boss' mouth level. Boss whispered his command and he nodded and bowed before going out the meeting room.

Soon after, a young boy came in with the subordinate that just left. He looked like he was in his late teen.

That young boy smiled and bowed. He said, "I am Kirisame Ken. It is pleasure to meet you, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna nodded with a smile. "Then, shall we begin this meeting?"

* * *

During the entire meeting, I could not focus at all. I just had this… strange feeling. My head throbbed when I heard the name 'Kirisame'.

'Drizzle, huh…' I thought. 'Didn't oyaji say something about Kirisame when he was talking about mom…?' I mentally slapped myself, telling myself to focus what was going on in the meeting.

The two bosses were talking about the conditions in order for their alliance. While Kirisame-san was talking, I saw him taking a glimpse of me. He seemed slightly bothered by my presence.

'Could it be…?' I thought. There was a lump in my throat at that thought. Hope that was lost in the sea of despair resurfaced just a little. 'No… Don't hope.'

Before I knew it, the meeting was over. The only way I knew that it was over was because Tsuna suddenly stood up from his chair.

"Well, then," Tsuna reached out for a handshake. "I am glad we could form an alliance, Kirisame-san. I will look forward to seeing you more often. I will expect you to protect the Vongola in times in need. The Vongola will protect Tsuyoi ishi as well."

Kirisame-san reached out for the handshake and said, "Yes. Thank you."

Tsuna then looked at Kirisame Ken and smiled gently. "I will be looking forward to working with you in the future, Kirisame-san."

"Yes, me as well, Decimo." He answered with a bow.

I still could feel gaze from the older Kirisame-san. I looked at him and smiled. He looked taken back and stepped back a little.

Tsuna walked out of the room gracefully with his mantle fluttering behind him. Hayato and I walked behind him.

* * *

Right at the gate, a voice stopped us. "Wait!"

We looked back to see a woman in kimono running towards us. She wore pale blue kimono with gold designs. She also had a veil wrapped around her shoulders.

That woman grabbed my arm and tears ran down her face. "Are you…"

For a moment, I saw my mom's face when we got separated.

"Are you…" She panted to catch her breath. "Are you… Takeshi?"

"…Mom?" My voice cracked and suddenly, a tear ran down my face.

"It **is** you! Takeshi!" She embraced me with a hug. "Takeshi! Takeshi!" She kept repeating my name over and over again.

"Mom…" the unfamiliar word that had not been used for past eighteen years came out of my mouth once again. "Is that… really you?"

She nodded. She gently caressed my cheek. "Look how much you have grown. You have become such a young man!"

"Mom!" I dropped to my knees and cried in her chest. "I missed you so much, mom! I missed you!"

"Oh, my treasure! My wonderful treasure!" She hugged my head.

Then, I remembered my promise to her. The last promise I made with her when we got separated.

_Mommy reached out to me while struggling to get free. "Takeshi… Takeshi! Smile! If we ever meet again… Smile for mommy! Don't forget me, Ta…" The door closed and mommy's voice couldn't be heard._

I looked up at my mom and called out, "Mom." She looked at me and I gave her a grin.

"Oh your smile…" She stroked my cheek "I missed your smile, Takeshi!"

"Ne, mom. I never forgot about you. Ever since that day, for eighteen years, there was never a day I forgot about you." I whispered.

"Takeshi…"

"I never forgot that promise. Our promise." I said.

Tsuna stepped behind me and asked, "Takeshi… Is that really…"

I stood up and grinned at him. "Yes. This is my mom. I finally found her."

"Haha. Isn't it the other way around? She found you." Tsuna laughed.

"Hahaha! I guess!" I laughed.

"Takeshi… This is…?" She tilted her head.

I grinned even more and said, "Mom! Those two are my friends! Tsuna is my boss and my first best friend that I met back in middle school! And that silver haired dude with a big scowl on his face is Hayato! He's also my best friend from middle school and is my co-worker!"

Mom straightened herself and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Takeshi's mother."

Hayato turned away and clicked his tongue.

"Hayato. That's not nice." Tsuna scolded him and then turned to my mother. "It is a pleasure finally meeting you! We, the Vongola, looked everywhere for you, but without knowing your name, it was quite hard."

"Looked for me?" Mom tilted her head.

"Yes. Takeshi told me one day that he wanted to find you and meet you once more. Of course, I wanted to meet you as well. When Takeshi spoke about you, he seemed so happy." Tsuna explained.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun." She smiled.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but we have other places to be at." Hayato spoke up.

I looked at my watch. "Ah! That's right! We have a plane to catch!" I looked at mom apologetically. "Sorry mom. I have to go."

"That's fine, Takeshi. Visit us often, ne?" She smiled. "After all, you have not properly met your grandfather and your younger brother!"

"I'll look forward to it! Bye mom!" I waved.

Tsuna bowed slightly before going in the car that was waiting outside the gate. Hayato and I followed his suite.

* * *

In the car, Tsuna smiled at me and said, "That's great, Takeshi! You finally found your mom!"

"Un!" After a short pause, I whispered, "Thank you Tsuna… If it wasn't for you, I would have never met her again."

He smiled and said, "You guys have lots of catching up to do. After all, you guys missed eighteen years of your lives without each other."

'Mom…' I thought and looked up at the brightly shining sun.

* * *

**And it is done!**

**Thank you for reading! **

**I hope I have not disappointed you with this omake...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR or any of its characters.**


End file.
